


Attacco diretto all'ego

by Fiamma_Drakon



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Plug, Fucking Machines, Gen, Hand Jobs, Het, Lemon, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9896048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Drakon/pseuds/Fiamma_Drakon
Summary: Garrosh era un Orco, un possente guerriero, veterano dalla campagna contro Arthas e il Flagello, figlio di Grommash Hellscream… ed era un maschio.Tyrande si fermò e si girò verso Shandris, gli occhi illuminati da uno scintillio strano.«Garrosh è un maschio. Ed è un Orco» disse, poi aggiunse: «Lo umilierò con una sfida alla sua virilità. Non potrà rifiutare».





	

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt _What if_ per la Missione 2 (settimana 4) del team Ysmaros per il [COW-T #7](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/110314.html) @ [MariDiChallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/). Ambientata durante l'espansione "Cataclysm".  
>  **Wordcount:** 11'122 ([FiumiDiParole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))

Tyrande Whisperwind era da sola sulla balconata al piano superiore del Tempio di Elune a Darnassus. Le Sentinelle erano fuori a pattugliare a quell’ora della sera, quando gli Elfi della Notte erano più attivi e c’era il rischio di dover intervenire per mantenere la quiete pubblica.  
La Gran Sacerdotessa di Elune, leader dei Kaldorei, passeggiava avanti e indietro lungo la balconata, le braccia intrecciate morbidamente dietro la schiena e lo sguardo fisso sul pavimento con espressione concentrata ma ben lontana dalla realtà che la circondava.  
L’Elfa della Notte stava ponderando riguardo ai problemi che gravavano sulle sue spalle per il mantenimento dei territori di confine delle terre appartenenti alla sua razza. In particolare, a preoccuparla erano le continue aggressioni da parte del neo Capoguerra dell’Orda Garrosh Hellscream alla regione di Valtetra. Era palese che l’Orco non volesse seguire le orme del suo predecessore: Thrall era stato un Capoguerra che ricercava sempre la pace e le trattative serene per quanto concerneva le risorse che servivano al suo popolo. Non si era mai azzardato a violare i trattati stipulati.  
Garrosh d’altro canto pareva non essere in grado di fare altro e Valtetra era divenuto il suo obiettivo principale. Anche Thrall aveva richiesto a Tyrande di poter ottenere il permesso per ricavare del legname per le costruzioni; Garrosh invece continuava ad organizzare agguati per le Sentinelle che lei mandava a pattugliare in numero sempre maggiore e con armi sempre migliori, ma spesso e volentieri di quelle coraggiose Kaldorei non ne ritornava nemmeno la metà.  
Tyrande poteva capire che gli Orchi avessero bisogno di legna per le loro costruzioni e che non potessero procurarsela nell’arida e inospitale Durotar. Thrall aveva portato più volte alla sua attenzione quel particolare.  
Whisperwind però aveva negato qualsiasi accordo commerciale per il legname di Valtetra dopo il riuscito attentato ad una delegazione di druidi, insistendo e specificando che erano stati loro a scegliere di stanziarsi a Durotar e che avrebbero dovuto riflettere prima su problemi come l’approvvigionamento delle risorse principali.  
Garrosh Hellscream aveva semplicemente cercato di ottenere le risorse di Valtetra con la forza.  
«Madre…».  
Tyrande si bloccò in mezzo alla balconata ed alzò lo sguardo di scatto: la sua figlia adottiva, Shandris Feathermoon, era appena arrivata. Sostava sull’ultimo gradino della scala che portava al balcone, bellissima nella sua armatura di guerriera e con l’aria trafelata. Il suo cipiglio cupo era indice di cattive notizie in arrivo.  
«Cosa è successo ancora?» domandò Tyrande con foga, forse addirittura troppa, marciando a lunghi passi verso la nuova arrivata come se volesse sfogare la sua frustrazione repressa su di lei. Si arrestò a metà strada, chiuse gli occhi e si costrinse alla calma.  
«Si tratta di nuovo di Garrosh?» chiese, quasi temendo la risposta che avrebbe ricevuto.  
Shandris esitò un momento, poi annuì con un blando cenno del capo.  
«L’ultima pattuglia è tornata da Valtetra… i morti sono pochi, ma i feriti sono gravi…» spiegò la guerriera.  
Tyrande ringraziò tacitamente Elune per i pochi morti e pregò perché concedesse la grazia ai sopravvissuti.  
«Garrosh deve essere fermato, madre. Concedetemi di organizzare un piccolo esercito e ricacceremo quegli Orchi usurpatori del nostro territorio nella sabbia sterile da cui provengono!» esclamò Shandris con decisione. Il fervore del suo spirito guerriero era ammirevole, non v’era alcun dubbio sul perché fosse riuscita a scalare la gerarchia militare degli Elfi della Notte con tanta facilità.  
Tyrande batté un tacco sulla pietra levigata con tanta forza da far riecheggiare il rumore contro le pareti del tempio.  
«No, Shandris! Sarebbe un inutile spreco di vite che non tollererò» rispose risoluta la Gran Sacerdotessa «Il problema non finirà così» aggiunse, tornando a corrugare le sopracciglia con aria pensosa.  
«Non possiamo lasciarlo agire indisturbato!» protestò Shandris.  
Tyrande rimase in silenzio per alcuni momenti, poi disse: «Dobbiamo porre fine al problema alla sua radice. Dobbiamo fermare la sete di conquiste di Garrosh».  
Shandris rise in maniera forzata a quell’affermazione.  
«Garrosh non si fermerà di fronte a niente» disse «A meno che non venga spodestato dal suo ruolo di Capoguerra, ma l’ultimo che ci ha provato è stato ucciso» puntualizzò.  
Sorprendentemente, Tyrande sorrise a quell’affermazione. Non era un’espressione forzata, bensì un sorriso spontaneo, leggermente inquietante. Palesava che nella sua mente stava architettando un piano.  
«Madre…?» domandò Shandris con una punta di preoccupazione nella voce «A cosa state pensando?».  
La Gran Sacerdotessa tacque ancora un momento ed il suo sorriso si accentuò.  
«Garrosh è uno degli Orchi più arroganti che sia mai esistito, mia cara Shandris» ponderò la leader dei Kaldorei «Non serve ucciderlo per riconquistare la nostra amata Valtetra. Dobbiamo distruggere il suo ego. Umiliarlo così profondamente da farlo rimanere nascosto ad Orgrimmar per il resto dei suoi giorni, come un bambino piagnucoloso».  
Feathermoon sbatté perplessa le palpebre: sua madre aveva ragione riguardo al nuovo Capoguerra, ma non riusciva a capire dove volesse andare a parare con tale discorso.  
«Come potremmo fare per umiliarlo in modo così devastante? Non possiamo andare ad Orgrimmar...» fece presente Shandris.  
Tyrande riprese a passeggiare avanti e indietro, riflettendo. Garrosh aveva un ego enorme, e come poteva fare per annichilirlo senza poter andare ad Orgrimmar? Cosa avrebbe potuto sfruttare per ottenere i suoi scopi?  
Garrosh era un Orco, un possente guerriero, veterano dalla campagna contro Arthas e il Flagello, figlio di Grommash Hellscream… ed era un maschio.  
Tyrande si fermò e si girò verso Shandris, gli occhi illuminati da uno scintillio strano.  
«Garrosh è un maschio. Ed è un Orco» disse, poi aggiunse: «Lo umilierò con una sfida alla sua virilità. Non potrà rifiutare».  
La sua figlia adottiva aggrottò le sopracciglia, assumendo una buffa espressione di perplessità: la proposta di sua madre la preoccupava un poco, specialmente perché aveva tutta l’aria di avere già un’idea ben precisa di come agire.  
Odiava doverlo fare e sapeva che se ne sarebbe pentita; ciononostante domandò: «Hai… già qualcosa in mente, vero?».  
«Gli proporrò una sfida per vedere chi tra noi ha la maggiore resistenza sessuale» spiegò senza mezzi termini, raddrizzando per bene le spalle e mostrandosi più sicura di sé «Una gara a chi riuscirà a resistere meglio ad una serie di orgasmi» sogghignò.  
Shandris la guardò con occhi sgranati: di tutte le cose che poteva aspettarsi, quella era davvero la più assurda e incredibile.  
Si immaginò Tyrande nuda e alle prese con quell’Orco corpulento, di grossa stazza persino per quelli della sua razza. Sua madre era bellissima e nuda doveva esserlo ancora di più, ma una sfida sessuale contro quel bruto di Garrosh… non poteva immaginarlo.  
«Madre, ma gli Elfi della Notte possono combattere! Non c’è bisogno di…»  
«Questa cosa la risolverò da sola, Shandris» la interruppe Tyrande, allontanandosi in direzione di una delle finestre «Garrosh non potrà niente contro di me… non dopo che ci è passato Malfurion in forma d’orso» soggiunse con una risatina.  
Le guance di Shandris si imporporarono mentre chiedeva: «Hai fatto sesso con Malfurion in forma d’orso?!».  
La notizia le sembrava incredibile, specialmente perché l’Arcidruido non sembrava per niente il tipo cui potevano piacere questo genere di divertimenti.  
«Eccome! Era enorme e anche molto morbido… e dannatamente piacevole» disse ancora Tyrande.  
Shandris si figurò sua madre come una dea del sesso o qualcosa del genere per essere riuscita ad accoppiarsi con un druido in forma d’orso, e le sue guance si accesero di un rossore più intenso mentre la sua mente andava a briglie sciolte immaginandosi la scena. Quella strana fantasia la stava lentamente eccitando e dovette costringersi a rifocalizzarsi sull’argomento della discussione per evitare fastidiose conseguenze come l’avere i capezzoli duri a diretto contatto con la sua armatura di metallo.  
A maggior ragione Tyrande sarebbe stata perfetta per una simile sfida e Garrosh non avrebbe potuto niente contro di lei. Era troppo giovane e inesperto per rivaleggiare con sua madre, ed era certa che lo spettacolo sarebbe stato incredibile.  
«Sì! Sarai vittoriosa!» esclamò Shandris, in un impeto di malsano entusiasmo all’idea di poter vedere Tyrande esibirsi nuda in una gara del genere.  
La Gran Sacerdotessa fischiò piano verso la finestra e dopo pochi istanti in essa comparve una grossa civetta dal manto argenteo. Era la civetta di Tyrande, la compagna di molti secoli trascorsi a spedire missive da un campo di battaglia all’altro.  
La Kaldorei le accarezzò affettuosamente la testa e poi si rivolse a sua figlia: «Puoi andare, Shandris. Adesso devo occuparmi della lettera da inviare al Capoguerra…».

«Capoguerra!».  
Malkorok fece irruzione nella sala delle udienze di corsa e senza nemmeno bussare, fermandosi leggermente trafelato al centro del cerchio che si trovava dinanzi al trono su cui era assiso il nuovo Capoguerra.  
Garrosh Hellscream stava stravaccato obliquamente sul grande scranno di pietra e legno che aveva “ereditato” dal suo predecessore. Non si era ancora abituato alla scomodità del seggio, motivo per cui quando non si trattava di cerimonie o riunioni ufficiali preferiva starci mezzo sdraiato sopra.  
L’Orco Mag’har stava passando in rassegna con aria annoiata un elenco di armi e armature che aveva ordinato ai fabbri di Orgrimmar, e quando Malkorok entrò si prese a malapena la briga di levare lo sguardo nella sua direzione.  
L’Orco Roccianera non solo era la sua guardia del corpo privata, ma era anche il suo più fidato alleato e non aveva perciò bisogno di fingere solennità nel sedere correttamente sul trono in sua presenza.  
«Cosa c’è Malkorok?» domandò Garrosh con un verso più simile ad uno sbuffo che ad altro. Era tranquillo, nonostante fosse palese che la sua guardia del corpo fosse agitata per qualcosa.  
Malkorok gli si accostò con passo svelto e gli porse una pergamena arrotolata, chiusa con un nastrino rosa. Garrosh era certo che nessun membro dell’Orda, nemmeno i Sin’dorei, avrebbe mai inviato una missiva infiocchettata a quella maniera.  
Hellscream si raddrizzò parzialmente e corrugò le sopracciglia, assumendo un’espressione cupa e guardinga.  
«Di chi è quella lettera?» chiese.  
«È stata recapitata da una civetta argentata che nessuno dei tiratori più abili è riuscito ad abbattere…» spiegò Malkorok. La scena era stata quasi divertente: quel piccolo uccello splendente come un faro sotto gli implacabili raggi del sole di Durotar che passava indisturbato in un nugolo di frecce, apparentemente senza essere neppure sfiorato.  
Garrosh grugnì e digrignò minacciosamente i denti.  
«Una civetta argentata? Sei sicuro?» domandò mentre si allungava a strappare con impazienza la pergamena dalla mano della sua guardia privata.  
«Certamente, Capoguerra. L’ho vista con i miei occhi» garantì greve l’Orco Roccianera «Sapete a chi appartiene?».  
Garrosh sapeva eccome chi era la padrona di quella bestia. Era l’unica persona che sapeva per certo possedere un messaggero tanto speciale.  
«Tyrande Whisperwind…» ringhiò a denti stretti mentre slacciava il nastrino rosa, lasciandolo cadere a terra.  
Srotolò il foglio velocemente per leggere cosa diavolo avesse da comunicargli l’Elfa della Notte in questione. Magari aveva capito che le sue Sentinelle non avevano alcuna chance contro i suoi temibili guerrieri e voleva negoziare una resa.  
Malkorok rimase a guardare il suo Capoguerra, in attesa di sapere cosa dovesse fare. Di certo una volta che fosse venuto a conoscenza del messaggio della Gran Sacerdotessa gli avrebbe dato un incarico.  
Rimase perplesso nel vedere Garrosh assumere un cipiglio più concentrato del solito, avvicinarsi il foglio alla faccia e poi grugnire stizzito, restituendoglielo.  
L’Orco Roccianera prese la lettera, incredulo per la velocità con cui il suo Capoguerra aveva letto l’intero messaggio. Forse le dimensioni della pergamena erano sproporzionate rispetto al contenuto.  
«Che cosa c’e…?»  
«Leggila tu, Malkorok… che razza di grafia assurda…!» lo interruppe bruscamente Garrosh.  
Il capo dei Kor’kron rimase sbigottito di fronte alla sua affermazione e nascose un’espressione di palese sconforto dietro il foglio che aveva appena ripreso in mano: sarebbe stato troppo bello che il suo Capoguerra riuscisse autonomamente a leggere qualcosa di più complicato di un rapporto o un elenco scarabocchiato da Grunt quasi analfabeti.  
La grafia di Tyrande era ordinata, elegante e leggermente obliqua, ma chiaramente leggibile - almeno per il grado di istruzione dell’Orco Roccianera. Quest’ultimo si schiarì la voce con un roco colpo di tosse e si preparò a leggere a voce alta la missiva, che così recitava:  
_“Al Capoguerra Garrosh Hellscream,  
io, Tyrande Whisperwind, Gran Sacerdotessa di Elune, voglio proporre una sfida testa a testa per risolvere la contesa della regione di Valtetra e delle sue risorse senza ulteriori spargimenti di sangue. Tale tenzone sarà una semplice gara di resistenza: chi tra noi due sarà in grado di resistere più a lungo ad orgasmi multipli in sequenza si aggiudicherà il territorio di Valtetra, senza possibilità di ritrattazioni future.  
Aspetterò Voi ed una vostra piccola delegazione presso il grande incrocio a sud-est di Astranaar e del Vostro presidio nella regione di Valtetra tra una settimana esatta, al crepuscolo, per concordare di persona i dettagli, sempre che non Siate impaurito dalla prospettiva di perdere contro una femmina in pubblico.  
Rimango in attesa di una Vostra risposta o della Vostra resa - T.W.”_  
Il tono di Malkorok si era fatto sempre più incredulo man mano che procedeva nella lettura del messaggio, come sottolineava anche la sua espressione.  
Quando ebbe terminato, l’Orco Roccianera lo guardò in cerca di una sua reazione di qualche tipo. Garrosh aveva assunto un cipiglio che la sua guardia del corpo non aveva mai visto prima e che non riusciva ad interpretare; pertanto si limitò ad aspettare che dicesse qualcosa.  
Hellscream si addossò contro lo schienale, raddrizzando le spalle come per mostrare quanto fossero ampie e quanto fosse virile il resto del suo impressionante corpo coperto di tatuaggi neri.  
A dispetto di quanto Malkorok si sarebbe aspettato, sulla faccia dell’Orco Mag’har comparve un ghigno arrogante.  
«Quell’Elfa della Notte deve essere impazzita… oppure le performance di quel suo druido devono essere davvero poco soddisfacenti» rise e la smorfia sul suo viso si fece più crudele «Quella troietta si pentirà di avermi sfidato in una simile gara quando si ritroverà a piangere di dolore con il mio cazzo infilato tra le sue coscette magroline… ma a quel punto sarà troppo tardi per tirarsi indietro».  
Dopo un primo momento di stupore, Malkorok sogghignò a sua volta.  
«Vi divertirete di certo, Capoguerra» commentò quest’ultimo «Otterrete facilmente il dominio su Valtetra e sul legname che ci occorre… e allo stesso tempo umilierete quella Gran Sacerdotessa per tutto il resto della sua lunga vita».  
L’immagine di Tyrande, nuda e inerme sul terreno, con le gambe affusolate che cercavano di abbracciare il suo possente fisico si stagliava nitida al di sopra di ogni altro possibile pensiero nella mente di Garrosh. La sua erezione era talmente grossa che solo per contenere la punta la vagina della Kaldorei avrebbe dovuto tendersi fino al massimo e le gambe aprirsi quasi come se le avesse spezzato le ossa. Quella pazza sarebbe stata aperta in due dalle poderose dimensioni del suo fallo come se fosse una fragile bambolina di carta e lui avrebbe seguitato a scoparsela al di sopra delle sue grida di supplica e di dolore.  
Si immaginò le dimensioni del suo addome dopo svariati orgasmi dentro di lei. L’avrebbe riempita del suo sperma senza nessuna difficoltà, minuta come era. La sola prospettiva di una simile eventualità lo stava già eccitando.  
Garrosh esplose improvvisamente in una risata volgare e Malkorok si unì a lui dopo poco.  
«Oh, sì… sarà un’umiliazione bellissima e _permanente_ … e io me la godrò fino in fondo» ponderò a voce alta, gli occhi scuri larghi e illuminati da una scintilla di follia e perversione. Malkorok non si sarebbe stupito affatto se nel pregustare quella vittoria servita praticamente su un piatto d’argento, il suo Capoguerra avesse cominciato a schiumare dalla bocca.  
«Portami carta e penna. Devo risponderle subito!» ordinò a Malkorok, al che l’Orco Roccianera annuì e prese rapidamente congedo con un saluto militare.  
«Quella puttanella elfica scoprirà a sue spese cosa significa scopare con un Orco» sghignazzò una volta rimasto da solo, prima di cominciare a riflettere su chi avrebbe potuto portare con sé all’incontro presso Valtetra.

Nel giorno prestabilito, Garrosh atterrò in groppa ad una grossa viverna dal pelo fulvo presso il l’avamposto che portava il suo nome - il Presidio di Hellscream - con un piccolo seguito di Kor’kron, Malkorok e il capitano Nazgrim. I quattro Kor’kron erano stati necessari per garantire la sicurezza del Capoguerra e Malkorok si era preso l’incarico di vagliare tutti i suoi soldati per scegliere i più fidati e capaci da portare con loro in quella visita. Nazgrim si era rivelato essere un valido sottoposto durante la campagna a Nordania, leale in tutto e per tutto al suo comandante; motivo per cui Garrosh aveva deciso di portarlo con sé. Malkorok era stata una scelta scontata.  
I Grunt di stanza al Presidio di Hellscream salutarono il loro Capoguerra col tipico saluto militare degli Orchi - il pugno chiuso battuto sul cuore - e i Peoni che trasportavano legname dagli alberi appena abbattuti si fermarono e si inchinarono goffamente e con timore al passaggio di Garrosh. Inutile dire che quest’ultimo apprezzava non poco che gli fossero tributati tali onori.  
Al piccolo gruppetto di Orchi appena arrivati vennero forniti dei lupi da cavalcare e Garrosh e i suoi accompagnatori si allontanarono dall’avamposto in direzione sud-ovest, verso il punto prescelto per l’incontro.  
Qui attendeva pazientemente Tyrande Wishperwind, accompagnata dal generale Shandris Feathermoon e da una piccola scorta di Sentinelle. Tutti gli Elfi della Notte erano in groppa ad esemplari di Fiere della Notte.  
Non c’era traccia del marito della Gran Sacerdotessa, l’Arcidruido Malfurion Stormrage. Probabilmente era rimasto al Monte Hyjal coi suoi druidi e gli sciamani del Circolo della Terra a cercare di arginare la furia degli elementi impazziti.  
Garrosh si domandò se l’Arcidruido fosse a conoscenza della sfida lanciata a lui da sua moglie, ma lasciò perdere il pensiero quasi subito.  
I due leader si salutarono formalmente e rigidamente. Entrambi i gruppi di guardie erano in allerta, pronti a scattare alla minima avvisaglia di pericolo.  
«Partiamo. Dovremo cavalcare un poco per giungere a destinazione» esclamò Tyrande; dopodiché si avviò verso est, lungo il sentiero. Garrosh partì subito dietro di lei e dietro di loro gli altri.  
Seguirono il sentiero a diritto fino al ponte sul fiume. Durante il tragitto il Capoguerra non poté esimersi dall’osservare la foresta che si estendeva intorno a loro, rigogliosa e piena di legna che quegli stolti Elfi della Notte avevano avuto a disposizione per millenni e si ostinavano a non voler utilizzare. Se lui avesse avuto pieno accesso a tutto quel legname avrebbe addirittura potuto costruire una seconda Orgrimmar.  
Appena ebbero superato il ponte deviarono dal sentiero verso sud, attraverso un ampio prato punteggiato di alberi, in direzione delle montagne. A ridosso di queste ultime si trovava un ampio tratto di prato libero dagli alberi. Lì stavano costruendo delle impalcature simili agli spalti di un’arena. Al lavoro c’erano molti Elfi della Notte, ma tra loro c’erano anche diversi Gnomi e perfino qualche Draenei.  
Tyrande e Shandris smontarono per prime dalle loro cavalcature ad una certa distanza dalle strutture in costruzione e gli altri fecero altrettanto. Garrosh scese dal suo lupo continuando a tenere gli occhi fissi sugli spalti.  
Tyrande diede ordine alle sue Sentinelle di rimanere con le loro Fiere della Notte e anche Garrosh fece altrettanto con i suoi Kor’kron, ordinando che rimanessero a guardia dei lupi. Se dovevano discutere dei dettagli della loro gara, non poteva portarsi dietro chi non era per lui indispensabile. A tempo debito l’informazione sarebbe diventata di pubblico dominio, ma ancora non era venuto il momento e non voleva rischiare che qualcuno dei suoi Kor’kron mettesse in giro delle voci in merito.  
A giudicare dal comportamento di Tyrande, anche lei voleva evitare una precoce fuga di notizie.  
I due leader e i loro accompagnatori si avvicinarono al “cantiere” a passo lento. La Gran Sacerdotessa era in testa al quintetto, al fianco di Garrosh, per far vedere agli operai che non c’era niente da temere.  
Quasi tutti i lavoratori si girarono a guardare nella loro direzione, scoccando occhiatacce verso i membri dell’Orda; tuttavia, si limitarono solo a quello. Non lanciarono loro insulti né li aggredirono con armi di fortuna.  
Hellscream sogghignò e lanciò un'occhiata di perverso scherno verso Tyrande.  
«Hai mandato inviti a tutta Azeroth perché assistano tutti alla nostra scopata? Non credevo che gli Elfi della Notte fossero tanto esibizionisti» esclamò, con tutto l’intento di farle capire quanto si considerasse superiore a lei per quella gara.  
Shandris si produsse in un verso stridente con la gola che solo in un secondo momento gli Orchi capirono essere una risata soffocata a stento. Tyrande si limitò ad incurvare le labbra in un sorriso composto.  
Garrosh aggrottò le sopracciglia: l’espressione della Gran Sacerdotessa pareva deriderlo per qualcosa di cui lui era completamente all’oscuro.  
«Come osi ridere del nostro Capoguerra?!» ringhiò Malkorok, gonfiando le spalle e muovendosi come per aggredire Shandris.  
Nazgrim lo trattenne silenziosamente, e quando l’Orco Roccianera fece per sfogare la sua furia sul capitano, quest’ultimo rivolse un breve cenno col capo per indicargli Garrosh. Malkorok capì l’antifona - avrebbe dovuto rispettare gli ordini di non aggressione che il Capoguerra aveva loro dato prima di partire - e grugnì stizzito, abbandonando i suoi impulsi violenti.  
«Non è colpa mia se il tuo Capoguerra _si illude_ di poter _toccare_ la Gran Sacerdotessa» rispose Shandris, un sorriso di acido sarcasmo stampato in faccia.  
«La sfida tra noi due non riguardava la resistenza sessuale?» domandò stupidamente Hellscream. Non riusciva a capire di cosa stesse parlando quell’odiosa soldatessa.  
«Esattamente. Ma non faremo sesso» spiegò Tyrande «Non metterei mai volontariamente a disposizione la mia vagina ad un Orco, specialmente se quell’Orco sei tu. Piuttosto mi farei scopare da Archimonde» puntualizzò con una nota di ribrezzo nella voce. La sola idea di una cosa simile le dava i brividi.  
Malkorok e Garrosh assunsero la medesima espressione di ebete stupore: entrambi si erano creati il loro personale film mentale e vederselo esacerbare dalla radice così bruscamente li aveva sconvolti. Il Capoguerra si sentì inoltre personalmente offeso dal commento, ma era talmente certo di avere la vittoria già in pugno che non reagì come avrebbe normalmente fatto dinanzi a tanta impudenza. Si sarebbe vendicato a tempo debito della sua lingua lunga.  
La leader dei Kaldorei si avviò verso il centro dell’arena che stava prendendo forma grazie agli spalti in costruzione. La faccia di Garrosh in quel momento era impagabile, ma non poteva manifestare troppo palesemente la sua soddisfazione: non voleva mettere in pericolo inutilmente i lavoratori.  
Il Capoguerra e i suoi due accompagnatori la seguirono dappresso.  
«Come dovrebbe svolgersi la gara se non faremo sesso?» chiese giustamente Hellscream. Aveva diritto a sapere, dopotutto, visto che era uno dei protagonisti coinvolti.  
Tyrande si fermò e si girò verso di lui, Malkorok e Nazgrim. Li guardò tutti e tre in faccia, poi disse: «Ci saranno due macchine costruite per l’occasione. I miei ingegneri lavoreranno alla macchina per te, i tuoi lavoreranno alla mia. Ti darò i progetti che dovranno seguire».  
Diede le spalle agli Orchi e proseguì nella sua passeggiatina nell’arena, accompagnata da Shandris.  
«Avremo un attendente ciascuno, che ci aiuterà a sistemarci e inserire le appendici delle macchine negli orifizi giusti» proseguì l’Elfa della Notte con il tono di chi stesse spiegando una cosa elementare ad un branco di idioti.  
Garrosh si limitò ad annuire, rivolgendo un’occhiata complice a Malkorok. Lui aveva già deciso chi sarebbe stato il suo assistente.  
«Dopodiché starà a noi» Tyrande concluse la spiegazione in maniera molto semplice, un sorrisetto impertinente sul viso dai tratti delicati e aristocratici.  
«Quanto tempo ci vorrà prima che sia tutto pronto?» domandò Hellscream.  
«I miei lavoratori hanno cominciato due giorni fa, penso che tra una settimana sarà tutto pronto» disse la Kaldorei «Sempre che i tuoi ingegneri siano in grado di costruire qualcosa in così poco tempo e con poco preavviso» aggiunse in tono provocatorio.  
«I miei ingegneri sono perfettamente in grado di costruire un qualsiasi gingillo in pochi giorni. Una settimana va più che bene» rispose secco Hellscream.  
Tyrande congiunse le mani dinanzi a sé, come se fosse emozionata all’idea.  
«Perfetto! Domani ci ritroveremo qui alla stessa ora con i nostri ingegneri per i progetti e le misurazioni del caso» concluse l’Elfa della Notte «Per mandare gli inviti alla tua metà di spettatori aspetta ancora qualche giorno. Non vorrai che si oppongano e ti impediscano di partecipare?» chiese subito dopo.  
«Nient’affatto» ringhiò cupo Garrosh. L’ultima cosa che desiderava era dimostrarsi un codardo dinanzi a lei e a tutto il suo popolo.  
«Bene… allora direi che per oggi è tutto» Tyrande si fece strada in mezzo al terzetto di Orchi senza alcuna difficoltà, ritornando indietro verso le cavalcature. Shandris le corse appresso rapidamente.  
I tre membri dell’Orda esitarono leggermente, poi le seguirono. Sulla faccia del Capoguerra si leggeva distintamente la trepidazione per quell’esibizione che avrebbe messo una volta per tutte in chiaro chi aveva il pieno diritto di governare su tutta Kalimdor.

La fatidica settimana passò talmente in fretta che Garrosh quasi non se ne avvide ed arrivò finalmente il grande giorno, quello della completa disfatta ed umiliazione di Tyrande Whisperwind.  
All’arena affluivano spettatori di tutte le razze di Azeroth, provenienti da ogni continente conosciuto. Sentinelle e Kor’kron garantivano la sicurezza di tutti quanti, su diretto ordine dei rispettivi leader, onde evitare che l’evento fornisse un’ottima occasione ai membri di Orda e Alleanza per dare il via a risse o stragi di massa nella fazione avversaria.  
«Davvero siamo stati invitati ad uno spettacolo del genere…?».  
Jaina aveva incontrato Varian vicino all’ingresso e si era unita a lui nella ricerca di un posto sugli spalti. L’arena era stata costruita in legno ed era di bell’aspetto nonostante fosse stata assemblata in fretta. La magia degli Elfi della Notte doveva aver contribuito in maniera non indifferente alla costruzione.  
«Pensavo che Tyrande fosse più morigerata…» commentò Varian con una punta di disagio nella voce, lanciando un’occhiata allo spiazzo situato più in basso: qui erano state piazzate due panche in metallo con due sostegni a forma di “L” capovolta ad un’estremità e tra i quali erano stati fissati due marchingegni dotati di bracci meccanici dall’aspetto inquietante, uno per ciascuna panca. Il loro scopo era quantomai chiaro.  
Jaina appoggiò con fare consolatorio una mano sull’ampia spalla di Varian.  
«È stato un bene che tu abbia deciso di non portare Anduin…» disse.  
«Con che coraggio avrei potuto portarlo ad assistere ad una cosa del genere?» Varian pareva costernato dalla sola prospettiva di un simile gesto.  
La giovane maga annuì col capo, poi guardò oltre l’ampio profilo del re di Roccavento ed un sorriso le incurvò le labbra. Il sovrano Umano corrugò le sopracciglia, non capendo a cosa fosse dovuta la sua espressione; così si girò seguendo la traiettoria del suo sguardo. Non gli fu difficile capire perché avesse sorriso: più avanti sulla linea degli spalti al loro livello si trovavano seduti Malfurion Stormrage e Thrall, uno di fianco all’altro. L’Arcidruido pareva piuttosto pensieroso e preoccupato, ma l’Orco al suo fianco non dava segno di disagio nel trovarsi fianco a fianco con un Elfo della Notte, neanche sapendo che era il marito dell’avversaria dell’attuale Capoguerra.  
Varian un tempo avrebbe marciato con Shalamayne in mano verso Thrall e l’avrebbe attaccato senza la minima esitazione solo per il fatto di essere un Orco. Adesso che aveva trovato un equilibrio tra le sue due “identità”, riusciva a tollerare la presenza di Thrall senza troppa fatica, soprattutto perché - almeno a suo parere - ora non era più il Capoguerra dell’Orda ma uno sciamano del Circolo della Terra, una congrega di cui facevano parte anche membri dell’Alleanza. Inoltre Jaina aveva una particolare simpatia nei suoi confronti e lo reputava pienamente degno della sua fiducia.  
Quest’ultima si fece piccola piccola per superare Varian e raggiungere rapidamente il punto in cui Thrall e Malfurion erano seduti.  
«Salve!» salutò con un breve cenno della mano, mentre il re di Roccavento le arrivava alle spalle, salutando a sua volta con il capo.  
«Anche voi siete stati invitati?» domandò la maga.  
Thrall si alzò in piedi di scatto vedendo l’Umana arrivargli incontro. Fu una reazione istintiva e lo fece ancora prima di rendersene effettivamente conto. Malfurion semplicemente le rivolse un piccolo inchino col busto.  
Lo sciamano si sentì uno stupido ad aver reagito in maniera tanto plateale e lentamente tornò a sedersi.  
«Ovviamente sono stato invitato!» sbuffò Malfurion, intrecciando le braccia sul petto con un movimento stizzoso, sollevando una piccola raffica di vento con le ali dalle lunghe piume bianco-argentee che aveva attaccate alle braccia. Il suo umore era palesemente pessimo e nessuno dei presenti poteva dargli torto.  
Varian si accomodò al suo fianco mentre Thrall replicava: «L’invito mi è stato recapitato da uno dei Kor’kron più alti di grado… e Garrosh gli aveva persino ordinato di costringermi a venire, se necessario. In pratica non ho avuto molta possibilità di scelta».  
La signora di Theramore gli rivolse un’occhiata stupita: non credeva che Garrosh potesse desiderare di essere visto da Thrall con così tanto ardore da arrivare a misure così drastiche pur di averlo presente.  
«Ma il Circolo della Terra sta lavorando per ripristinare l’equilibrio degli elementi su Azeroth… Garrosh non può ignorare un simile sforzo da parte vostra per… _questo_ » l’Umana fece un ampio gesto con le braccia per indicare l’evento, di certo molto meno rilevante della sicurezza del loro mondo.  
Varian sogghignò e disse: «Sicuramente vorrà mettersi in mostra con colui che gli ha ceduto il potere. Garrosh è il tipo cui piace pavoneggiarsi per le sue _doti_ ».  
Jaina lo fulminò con un’occhiataccia: certamente non avrebbe giovato alle relazioni diplomatiche del re prendere per i fondelli il Capoguerra in carica dinanzi al suo diretto predecessore. Con somma sorpresa di tutti, Thrall replicò compostamente: «Garrosh ha sempre cercato di attirare l’attenzione, per essere sicuro di essere all’altezza del nome di suo padre. Non mi stupisce che abbia accettato di partecipare ad una cosa del genere, dove sarà lui l’unico membro dell’Orda ad essere sotto gli occhi di tutti… inclusi i miei».  
«Non sarebbe stato meglio rimanere con gli altri sciamani? Ci sono cose che hanno la priorità...» obiettò Jaina, che di fatto era talmente presa dalla conversazione da essere rimasta l’unica tra i quattro ad essere ancora in piedi.  
«Mi hanno mandato come rappresentante del Circolo della Terra, visto che Garrosh mi voleva presente ad ogni costo. Non sono indispensabile, e gli sforzi combinati dei miei compagni possono sopperire alla mia mancanza per qualche giorno…» spiegò Thrall, poi accennò un sorriso «Inoltre, così facendo ho risparmiato la terribile visione dell’attuale Capoguerra completamente nudo a sciamani più anziani che non sarebbero stati probabilmente in grado di reggere alla scena».  
Varian rise e Jaina pure, anche se in maniera un po’ più pudica e imbarazzata. Persino Malfurion accennò una risatina.  
«In effetti potrebbe essere uno spettacolo non adatto ai deboli di stomaco o di cuore» rimarcò il sovrano di Roccavento, dando ragione all’Orco. Fu una sensazione strana ma nient’affatto spiacevole.  
La maga Umana decise di sedersi al lato libero di Thrall e lasciò scivolare pian piano una mano ad accarezzare la coscia dell’Orco attraverso la sua tunica da sciamano. Quest’ultimo si agitò leggermente sul posto e coprì la sua mano minuta con la sua, enorme al suo confronto, in uno spontaneo gesto d’affetto e protezione.  
Jaina lasciò la mano sotto la sua e riportò la sua attenzione al resto dell’arena, passando in rassegna gli ospiti che continuavano ad arrivare. Vide Baine Bloodhoof arrivare con un piccolo seguito di Tauren che non riconobbe. Il suo sguardo vagò tra gli spalti per andare a cadere su di lei e su Thrall, ai quali rivolse un tacito cenno di saluto che la coppia ricambiò.  
Arrivarono i Troll e Vol’jin si andò a piazzare vicino a Baine senza alcuna esitazione. Gli Elfi del Sangue arrivarono insieme al decaduto re di Gilneas, che invece si diresse verso Varian, posizionandosi vicino a lui in silenzio, come se si sentisse fuori luogo o addirittura indesiderato.  
L’arena si riempì lentamente di spettatori, ma ancora dei due protagonisti dell’evento non c’era alcuna traccia. Jaina stava iniziando ad incuriosirsi quando un corno risuonò al di sopra del frastuono delle chiacchiere di tutta quella folla stipata insieme, che tacque velocemente come intimorita dal rumore.  
Le attenzioni di tutti si focalizzarono sull’anomala coppia che si fece pian piano strada verso il centro dell’arena, composta da nientemeno che Shandris Feathermoon e Malkorok.  
«Non posso credere che abbia coinvolto persino Shandris in questa follia…!» commentò a bassa voce Malfurion, in tono decisamente disperato e senza avere un interlocutore preciso cui rivolgersi. Thrall e Varian quasi nello stesso istante ebbero l’impressione che avesse bisogno di un po’ di sostegno e gli batterono una pacca amichevole sulle spalle, una per ciascuna. Jaina sorrise teneramente dinanzi al loro gesto.  
L’Orco Roccianera non pareva essere molto a proprio agio dinanzi a quella folla, al contrario di Shandris; infatti fu proprio quest’ultima a prendere la parola per prima: «Benvenuti a tutti voi! Vi porgo i saluti da parte di entrambi i protagonisti della sfida che inizierà a breve, la Gran Sacerdotessa Tyrande Whisperwind e il Capoguerra Garrosh Hellscream, per risolvere definitivamente la contesa della regione di Valtetra e delle sue risorse».  
Seguì un silenzio di tomba. Non si udivano neanche i versi degli animali nei dintorni. In quel frangente il rauco schiarirsi della voce di Malkorok parve riverberare con ancora più enfasi, così come le parole che seguirono: «Salutate adesso i due sfidanti!».  
Tyrande e Garrosh fecero il loro ingresso in arena mentre il pubblico si riprendeva dal momentaneo stato catatonico per acclamarli. L’Orco e la Kaldorei indossavano entrambi solamente un accappatoio, l’uno rosso e l’altra blu, e camminarono sul prato a piedi nudi, portandosi ciascuno accanto ad una delle due panche.  
Garrosh divorò a lunghe falcate la breve distanza, giungendo per primo a destinazione. Con un gesto teatrale si slacciò l’esile cintura che gli teneva chiuso in vita l’accappatoio e con un grido di battaglia gutturale e animalesco lo aprì, lacerandolo a metà per l’impeto violento. Le sue spalle massicce e muscolose apparvero tra i brandelli di tessuto come se la loro poderosa massa fosse stata la causa principale di quella specie di brutale esplosione. L’indumento in quel momento pareva essere troppo piccolo per riuscire a contenere il suo corpo. Gonfiò il torace tatuato e si liberò dei resti dell’accappatoio, divaricando leggermente le gambe robuste mentre si mostrava completamente nudo al pubblico.  
Malfurion, Thrall e gli altri due casualmente si ritrovarono seduti più vicini al punto in cui si trovava Garrosh che non a Tyrande e l’angolazione permetteva loro di avere una visuale discreta dell’attrezzatura da riproduzione dell’attuale Capoguerra dell’Orda.  
A quella vista il primo istinto che ebbe Thrall fu di coprire il viso di Jaina sfruttando per intero il suo palmo; ciononostante, si costrinse a serrare il pugno libero e tenerlo fermo appoggiato sulla coscia più vicina a Malfurion. La maga era una donna adulta e non era la prima volta che nella sua vita vedeva il fallo di un Orco, di questo era più che certo: se ne era premurato lui in prima persona.  
Garrosh ruotò lentamente su se stesso per farsi vedere da tutti. Il fatto che lo esibisse con tanta leggerezza mise Thrall non poco a disagio, ma cercò con tutto se stesso di non darlo a vedere nonostante si sentisse la faccia ardere. Sentì la mano dell’Umana ruotare piano sotto la sua e le sue dita tendersi per intrecciarsi alle sue. Alla fine fu lei a dare conforto a lui e non lui a proteggerla da quella visione vergognosa.  
Il momento di gloria di Garrosh - se così si poteva definire - con le sue acclamazioni e i cori di incitamento lasciarono il posto al momento di gloria di Tyrande.  
L’Elfa della Notte lasciò scivolare elegantemente e con fare seducente l’accappatoio dalle sue spalle, sorreggendolo coi gomiti. La metà superiore del suo corpo venne alla luce, i seni morbidi e procaci completamente nudi. Con le dita affusolate aprì la cintura e con un unico e fluido movimento lasciò che l’indumento scivolasse fino sul prato, tracciando un semicerchio attorno a lei.  
Malfurion latrò costernato vedendola mettere in mostra la vita stretta, i bei fianchi sodi e le cosce rotonde, nonché i glutei tonici e ovviamente il pube depilato alla perfezione. I lunghi capelli verde-azzurri erano stati legati in una grossa treccia sul lato sinistro della testa e scendevano sulla spalla fino a poggiarsi sulla curva del seno.  
Era meravigliosa e a Malfurion ricordava una guerriera selvaggia, una specie di gladiatrice delle foreste. Era doloroso vederla esibire tanta aggressiva bellezza durante una sfida così moralmente deprecabile.  
Come Garrosh, anche Tyrande si esibì in una breve piroetta sul posto per mostrarsi in tutta la sua nudità al pubblico.  
A quel punto Shandris e Malkorok - che sino ad allora erano rimasti al centro dell’arena - si separarono e ciascuno andò ad assistere il rispettivo leader. Questi ultimi si sdraiarono sulla rispettiva panca, posizionandosi con le gambe divaricate appoggiate sugli appositi supporti e i loro assistenti si accostarono alla loro metà inferiore.  
«Ho la brutta sensazione che sarà ancora peggio di quello che poteva sembrare…» commentò Varian a voce abbastanza alta da poter essere udito da tutti i suoi vicini. Il suo tono era greve e teneva lo sguardo cupo rivolto verso Garrosh, essendo quello dei due più vicino.  
Malkorok iniziò a legare il suo Capoguerra con cinghie di pelle assicurate alla panca a partire dalle caviglie e spostandosi poi pian piano verso il busto. La panca era larga abbastanza da fornire uno stabile sostegno all’Orco e allo stesso non rischiare di cedere sotto il suo peso, ma non abbastanza da poter supportare anche le sue braccia, che Malkorok dovette legare al di sotto, per evitare che ciondolassero libere e il suo Capoguerra le potesse utilizzare.  
Nella metà diametralmente opposta dell’arena, Shandris stava facendo altrettanto con Tyrande.  
Una volta che ebbero terminato di legarli, entrambi si premurarono di attaccare un paio di pinzette ai capezzoli dei due, lasciati liberi dalle cinghie proprio per quello scopo. Solo a quel punto cominciarono ad armeggiare con le macchine, costituite ciascuna da due bracci meccanici fissati al di sotto del piano della panca, all’estremità da cui sporgevano i sostegni per le gambe. Uno dei due era standardizzato per entrambi ed aveva la forma di un enorme fallo ricoperto di gomma rosa. L’altro era invece stato personalizzato per “l’attrezzatura” di cui ciascuno dei due era fornito.  
Shandris attirò a sé il braccio ad estremità univoca e si inginocchiò a prendere un flaconcino di lubrificante appoggiato tra le zampe della panca. Se ne rovesciò un poco sulla mano destra e poi lo passò sul dildo abbondantemente, prima di spingerlo tra le natiche della sua madre adottiva.  
Tyrande non emise nessun verso. Si sforzò di rilassarsi guardando verso il cielo terso del pomeriggio, lasciando che Shandris la penetrasse. Quest’ultima fece entrare il dildo e lo rimosse diverse volte, rinnovando ripetutamente lo strato di lubrificante sopra di esso per agevolare la sua preparazione.  
Alla soldatessa piaceva vedere come la muscolatura anale di Tyrande cedesse rapidamente alle sue inserzioni, lubrificandosi. La Gran Sacerdotessa si stava già eccitando con quel lento pompare manuale, una cosa che era assai gradita, poiché doveva ancora avvenire l’inserimento dell’altra metà della macchina.  
Malkorok parallelamente stava preparando il culo di Garrosh col medesimo trattamento. La differenza più lampante per tutto il pubblico fu il modo di procedere dei due: mentre la preparazione di Shandris procedeva quasi con affetto e morbosa cautela, quella di Malkorok era decisamente più cruda e violenta.  
Dopo aver dato una abbondante lubrificata al dildo, l’Orco Roccianera l’aveva spinto senza alcun garbo dentro il sedere del suo Capoguerra fino in fondo. La panca aveva tremato leggermente per il contraccolpo dovuto al tendersi involontario e brusco di Garrosh, e la carne marrone era apparsa maggiormente in rilievo tra le cinghie nere. Ciononostante, Hellscream non aveva emesso neanche il minimo verso di protesta. L’unica manifestazione di dolore - se così poteva essere interpretata - fu il suo serrare con maggior forza la mandibola.  
Una volta affondato per intero il fallo di gomma nel suo fondoschiena, Malkorok lo rimosse per intero e lo ricoprì di altro lubrificante, cominciando ad inserirlo ed estrarlo velocemente quasi per intero.  
Thrall giudicò il trattamento completamente privo di tatto e non riuscì a comprendere perché tra tutti i suoi seguaci Garrosh avesse scelto un Orco rude come Malkorok. Sicuramente Eitrigg o altri avrebbero usato un po’ più di accortezza in un’operazione del genere.  
_«Sempre ammesso che qualcuno desiderasse prestarsi pubblicamente a fare una cosa simile…»_ ponderò tra sé, tenendo gli occhi fissi sul deretano violentato di Garrosh mentre Malkorok si accingeva a dare il colpo finale. Il dildo rimase conficcato interamente nel culo dell’Orco Mag’har.  
A quel punto Malkorok prese il pene mezzo duro di Garrosh e iniziò a masturbarlo lentamente, per renderlo turgido a sufficienza da poterlo inserire nell’oggetto fissato all’estremità del secondo braccio.  
_«Probabilmente Malkorok era l’unico Orco disponibile a fare una cosa del genere senza essere minacciato di morte...»_ si ritrovò a pensare Thrall di fronte a quell’orribile spettacolo.  
La masturbazione fu rapida e il capo dei Kor’kron si interruppe subito non appena vide che il fallo del suo Capoguerra era diventato tosto abbastanza da entrare nella macchina alla perfezione.  
L’estremità era stata costruita in palese stile gnomico e si trattava di una stecca su cui erano stati montati un paio di anelli rigidi ricoperti di gomma dell’esatto diametro della sua erezione. Lucine dorate erano attaccate lungo il margine esterno del bastone e la gomma era colorata di un bell’arancione sgargiante, forse anche troppo.  
Malkorok lubrificò il pene di Garrosh e lo fece entrare nei due anelli, che abbracciarono il muscolo dilatandosi leggermente, stringendolo con delicatezza.  
Il Capoguerra gemette piano, finalmente pronto per l’inizio dei giochi.  
Nel mentre Shandris aveva infilato il dildo nel posteriore di Tyrande, perdendo molto più tempo per far sì che entrasse senza farle male, quindi era passata ad occuparsi della parte anteriore. Quando Malkorok terminò i preparativi su Garrosh, Shandris stava ancora lavorando con il clitoride di Tyrande per farla bagnare ed allargare abbastanza da accogliere l’attrezzo di inequivocabile stile Goblin che era stato attaccato al fondo del secondo arto meccanico. Assomigliava in tutto e per tutto ad una mazza chiodata in miniatura, ovviamente guarnita di uno strato di gomma rigorosamente nera.  
Tyrande mugolava leggermente, tendendo le cosce contro il sostegno cui erano legate. Shandris pareva essere piuttosto brava in quel genere di attività, cosa di cui Malfurion non era certo di volere venire a conoscenza. Avrebbe preferito di gran lunga rimanere nella convinzione di poter essere l’unico a fare certe cose a sua moglie.  
Feathermoon lubrificò con l’apposito flacone la testa della piccola mazza chiodata, quindi cercò di farla entrare nella vagina di Tyrande mentre continuava a stimolarla.  
Dopo che la Gran Sacerdotessa le aveva confessato di aver fatto sesso con Malfurion in forma d’orso, vedendola si era domandata come la sua vagina potesse sembrare tanto normale; di fatto però capì subito che era ben allenata. Per prendere quell’attrezzo dalla forma così poco fallica non le occorse una preparazione così eccezionale. Le servì solo una breve passata sul clitoride, giusto per darle un extra di lubrificante e un primo input ad allargarsi. La palla ricoperta di bozzoli acuminati entrò al primo tentativo e Shandris non dovette fare alcuna fatica per affondare anche il resto. La sua vagina accolse l’intera parte in gomma con un lieve rumore di risucchio.  
Quand’ebbe terminato anche quell’incombenza la soldatessa si posizionò in ginocchio lungo il lato più lungo della panca e lanciò un’occhiata in direzione di Malkorok, che era già in posizione - chissà da quanto. Fece un cenno di assenso col capo.  
I due misero la mano sotto alla panca, poggiando due dita su un grosso pulsante, poi urlarono in coro: «Tre, due… uno… VIA!».  
Sull’ultima parola premettero entrambi il tasto, dando inizio alla gara vera e propria.  
Le macchine presero a muoversi autonomamente emettendo fischi e sbuffi a volume decisamente alto, rumori che andarono scemando pian piano che gli ingranaggi, le molle e i meccanismi cominciavano a riscaldarsi.  
Il dildo nel fondoschiena di entrambi si muoveva avanti e indietro, fuori e dentro, ad un ritmo abbastanza lento. Il secondo braccio invece era stato creato per muoversi più rapidamente.  
Tyrande sgranò gli occhi sentendo la palla cominciare a vibrare mentre si muoveva dentro di lei. Istintivamente cercò di andare incontro ai suoi movimenti, ma le cinghie glielo impedirono. Mugugnò a bassa voce e chiuse gli occhi, abbandonandosi alle piacevoli sensazioni regalatele dal suo corpo.  
Garrosh non pensava che un dildo di quelle dimensioni conficcato nel suo culo e in movimento autonomo potesse dargli un piacere come quello che stava provando. Percepiva un debole desiderio di spingerselo più in profondità, ma era bloccato alla panca e non poteva farlo. Il giocattolo che lo stava masturbando non era piacevole come la mano sua o quella di Malkorok che l’aveva cinto appena pochi minuti prima, però dava una stretta che non era niente male. Anche la velocità era decisamente buona.  
Tyrande iniziò a tendersi contro le cinghie nell’inutile sforzo di godere di più senza poter toccare la macchina o agire sulla velocità di penetrazione. Ansimò pesantemente e a voce alta prima di venire, bagnandosi e lubrificando ulteriormente il suo vibratore personale.  
Tutti la sentirono e a nessuno servì un particolare sforzo d’immaginazione a capire cosa fosse appena successo.  
Garrosh sogghignò trionfante: una femmina che veniva così facilmente non avrebbe potuto resistere a lungo contro di lui. L’Orco era vicino all’orgasmo, ma ancora gli ci sarebbe voluto un poco per arrivarci.  
Tyrande si godette sino in fondo il suo primo orgasmo fino a che il suo corpo non arrivò al breve momento di insensibilità che seguiva sempre ogni orgasmo. Si sforzò di focalizzarsi sul piacere provato nel venire, sulla pressante presenza del dildo tra le sue chiappe e sul vibratore.  
Lo stacco durò pochissimo, ancora meno del solito, e la Kaldorei ne fu lieta: voleva dimostrare di essere in grado di resistere molto di più del suo avversario, che a quanto pareva non era ancora venuto nemmeno una volta. Ovviamente non aveva l’allenamento che aveva lei.  
Riprese a godere e lo fece con molta più enfasi. Il primo orgasmo l’aveva lasciata più sensibile e le piaceva da matti; ciononostante, era ancora consapevole di dove si trovasse e di avere gli occhi di tutti quanti puntati addosso e cercò di reprimere versi spudoratamente osceni che in ben altri frangenti, molto più intimi, avrebbe lasciato fuoriuscire a briglia sciolta.  
Garrosh godeva in maniera molto composta; anzi, pareva quasi che fosse sottoposto ad una tortura a giudicare dal rigoroso contegno che stava mantenendo. Thrall si meravigliò della sua resistenza: da quel che riusciva a vedere la macchina allacciata alla sua erezione stava muovendosi ad una velocità tale per cui era difficile riuscire a non venire. Persino lui avrebbe avuto difficoltà a resistere tanto a lungo.  
Proprio mentre lo sciamano formulava tali pensieri vide il suo successore in comando mordersi il labbro inferiore e dilatare le narici, segni che interpretò come il suo cedimento al primo orgasmo. Lo schizzo bianco che venne proiettato sull’erba dopo pochi istanti gli diede ragione della sua prima impressione. Il seme spruzzò abbondante e al primo getto seguirono residui che gocciolarono lentamente mentre Garrosh respirava a bocca aperta, rumorosamente.  
Chiuse gli occhi mentre la ricerca dell’apice del piacere riprendeva a sbocciargli dentro, più forte di prima.  
Tyrande venne per la seconda volta, bagnandosi ancora di più. Stavolta il piacere non si placò dopo pochi istanti, non sino in fondo almeno: una blanda reazione di risposta alla stimolazione sopravvisse e da quella ricominciò il ciclo successivo.  
Il secondo orgasmo di Garrosh arrivò più rapidamente, anche se fu meno copioso del primo, accompagnato da un grugnito che l’Orco non riuscì a sopprimere. Rimanere in silenzio in un simile frangente era difficile.  
Al terzo orgasmo arrivarono quasi nello stesso momento. Il Capoguerra roteò le pupille verso l’alto con le palpebre calate a mezz’asta, fremendo leggermente nell’atto dello scarico; la Gran Sacerdotessa aprì la bocca e cacciò un gemito accorato. La portata delle secrezioni era l’uno l’inverso dell’altro: l’Elfa della Notte continuava ad aumentare il volume di umori mentre lo sperma dell’Orco diveniva sempre meno.  
Anche il quarto orgasmo fu quasi contemporaneo. Già a quel punto era palese che la facciata di compostezza mantenuta da entrambi costava loro uno sforzo in autocontrollo che li logorava e che si stava sgretolando.  
Al quinto orgasmo Shandris e Malkorok tornarono ad armeggiare con le macchine, ma con intenzioni ben lontane dallo spegnerle: misero la mano su una manopola che aveva solamente due livelli - quello “minimo” e quello “massimo” - e la ruotarono verso il grado maggiore.  
Sbuffando e fischiando le due macchine accelerarono drasticamente il loro ritmo d’azione, muovendosi con più rapidità e più forza.  
Garrosh e Tyrande cedettero sotto l’improvviso eccesso di stimolazione. L'Orco grugnì ed emise rauchi versi gutturali mentre fremeva cercando di muoversi per allargare le gambe ulteriormente. Le spalle si gonfiarono nel suo sforzo di liberare le braccia per assistersi. La Kaldorei spalancò la bocca e socchiuse gli occhi, gemendo forte e dibattendo la lingua come se stesse leccando febbrilmente qualcosa di enorme e invisibile. I suoi gemiti divennero ben presto indecenti gridolini di estasi e venne ancora una volta, stavolta letteralmente a spruzzo. I suoi umori schizzarono fuori con un rumore umidiccio ben udibile e una parte le scivolò tra le gambe verso l’orifizio posteriore. Continuò a godere enormemente anche oltre l’orgasmo, come suggerirono i suoi mugolii e le grida.  
Hellscream ruggì mentre veniva ancora, quasi completamente a secco. Lo sperma gocciolò fuori a fatica, ma l’Orco era già proiettato verso l’orgasmo successivo e quasi non se ne curò.  
Gli facevano male le gambe nonostante fossero appoggiate e non sospese a vuoto, e le braccia gli si stavano intorpidendo.  
Rantolava e inalava aria rapidamente con naso e bocca, cercando di sopperire alla costante sensazione di soffocamento. Aveva bisogno di respirare più liberamente e le cinghie stavano diventando una costrizione dolorosa.  
«Garrosh pare essere in difficoltà...» sussurrò Jaina a Thrall.  
Quest’ultimo era rimasto ipnotizzato dalle grida e dall’espressione indecente comparsa sul viso di Tyrande, incredibilmente lontana dall’idea di compostezza e buone maniere che si era fatto di lei, e si era momentaneamente dimenticato di Garrosh. Riportò la sua attenzione sull’attuale Capoguerra e non poté che trovarsi d’accordo con Jaina: il figlio di Grommash era diventato più paonazzo in faccia e sembrava avere non pochi problemi a respirare.  
Più che godere pareva che stesse soffrendo.  
L’Orco Mag’har venne un’altra volta, grugnendo di sollievo. Sopra i suoi versi udì quelli decisamente più acuti e intensi della sua avversaria, che doveva stare godendo veramente tanto per dare simili manifestazioni di piacere.  
In effetti Tyrande era arrivata ad un punto in cui oscillava costantemente tra l’orgasmo e il piacere acuto che ne precedeva uno. Non c’era più nessuna alternanza o momento di riposo. Era un’estasi continua.  
Nello spazio di un orgasmo di Garrosh lei riusciva ad arrivare almeno a due, spruzzando i suoi fluidi con tale abbondanza che il prato sotto il sostegno delle sue gambe stava diventando un’amalgama di umori, erba e terriccio. Dibatteva la lingua e sbavava, gridando e invocando a gran voce altro piacere e l’orgasmo successivo. Era talmente presa da quel gorgo di lussuria ed estasi infinita che aveva perso non solo la cognizione di dove si trovasse, ma anche del suo obiettivo ultimo. Al momento le importava solo di avere sempre di più. Quasi avrebbe desiderato avere anche qualche altra cosa conficcata nella vagina, per darle maggiore ingombro: era talmente bagnata che quasi non sentiva più il vibratore che sfregava contro i suoi muscoli.  
L’Orco venne ancora due volte, ma era chiaro agli occhi di tutti che c’era qualcosa che non andava con lui. Garrosh aveva nella testa solamente la vittoria e i suoi progetti per la legna di Valtetra. Doveva resistere per la sua gloria e per la gloria dell’Orda. Resisteva ma aveva fitte all’addome e fitte ai polmoni. Le gambe a furia di tendersi e rilassarsi ritmicamente gli bruciavano come se avesse corso.  
Nelle orecchie aveva solo le urla di Tyrande, i suoi sospiri e i gemiti e altri imbarazzanti rumori che non aveva idea di come riuscisse a fare. Quasi non riusciva a sentire i suoi grugniti e il rauco rantolare della sua voce.  
Venne ancora una volta, reclinando all’indietro la testa e lanciando un verso atroce di piacere e sofferenza. Il movimento era stato talmente improvviso e veemente da fargli venire le vertigini.  
Thrall lo osservava. Era questione di poco prima che arrivasse al capolinea. Al contrario di Tyrande, che pareva aver perso totalmente interesse nella gara per concentrarsi su se stessa, l’Orco Mag’har continuava a sforzarsi palesemente per non cedere. La sua faccia aveva assunto una preoccupante sfumatura rossiccia.  
«Garrosh sembra sul punto di morire...» Varian si sporse leggermente, per guardarlo meglio «Non mi sembrava così rosso pochi minuti fa».  
«Oddio...» mormorò Jaina, portandosi una mano davanti alla bocca in un atteggiamento di sincera preoccupazione mista a disagio.  
Thrall scosse lentamente il capo e cinse istintivamente le esili spalle della maga seduta al suo fianco, come per proteggerla. Spontaneamente quest’ultima si addossò contro il suo torace, stringendosi alla tunica sul suo pettorale.  
Tyrande aveva perso il conto di quante volte era venuta, ma le gambe le dolevano per la prolungata posizione sollevata e i piedi si stavano intorpidendo. Il fondoschiena le stava facendo male per le rapide e poderose incursioni del dildo, ma non le importava.  
Garrosh arrivò all’orgasmo un’ennesima volta senza produrre neanche una gocciolina di sperma. Ruggì ancora e poi il suo corpo si ribellò a lui: le fitte ai polmoni e all’addome divennero intollerabili, dalle ginocchia in giù le sue gambe divennero insensibili e respirare divenne praticamente impossibile se non in brevissime inalazioni che non erano per niente sufficienti in quel particolare frangente. Le vertigini ritornarono più forti che mai. La testa gli girava e si sentì improvvisamente soffocare dalle cinghie.  
Hellscream allungò il collo e cercò di divincolarsi ma lo sforzo fu eccessivo per le sue condizioni e l’Orco semplicemente ricadde di peso sulla panca esalando un gemito pietoso.  
Malkorok lo guardò attonito, incapace di credere ai suoi occhi: Garrosh era collassato. Aveva perso.  
«Capoguerra!» urlò l’Orco Roccianera, spegnendo la macchina e affrettandosi a slegarlo. Doveva farlo respirare liberamente: il suo colorito era preoccupante.  
Dal lato dell’Alleanza si levò un coro di ovazioni per Tyrande.  
«Ha vinto!» gridò Varian incredulo, alzandosi in piedi di scatto. Anche Malfurion si alzò in piedi, ma per sporgersi dal parapetto e guardare verso sua moglie, ancora attaccata alla macchina in funzione. L’Elfa della Notte venne un’altra volta, gemendo forte. Non si era accorta che la gara era finita.  
«Shandris! Staccala!» sbraitò l’Arcidruido, salendo sul parapetto. L’urlo fece rinsavire la soldatessa, che stava seguendo ipnotizzata gli orgasmi multipli della madre adottiva, spingendola ad agire.  
«Malfurion, cosa…?!» esclamò Varian, cercando di fermarlo, ma il signore dei druidi si spinse oltre il parapetto e a mezz’aria si tramutò in una enorme pantera dal manto scuro. Balzò verso sua moglie e si ritrasformò al suo fianco, per aiutare Shandris a rimuovere le cinghie.  
Quando fermarono la macchina e le sfilarono il vibratore dalla vagina - fuoriuscì quasi a pressione tanto si era lubrificata - schizzò fuori un copioso getto di umori che probabilmente erano rimasti intrappolati all’interno dalla ingombrante testa dell’attrezzo. Lo spruzzo di fluidi viscosi e traslucidi finì addosso all’armatura di Shandris, che li fissò a metà tra il meravigliato e il sorpreso. L’Elfa della Notte fece finta di niente e terminò rapidamente di slegare Tyrande.  
Quest’ultima latrò tutta la sua delusione nel sentirsi svuotata di quella piacevolissima pressione e persino dall’ingombro nel posteriore, dibattendosi come se fosse in preda a convulsioni. Con le unghie appena appena acuminate si aggrappò alla prima cosa che si trovò per le mani, che casualmente furono le braccia di Malfurion, che si era inginocchiato vicino a lei. Lo graffiò con foga per manifestare tutto il suo scontento, ma l’Arcidruido se ne infischiò e l’abbracciò forte, sovrastandola con il suo corpo, sussurrandole qualcosa all’orecchio. La Gran Sacerdotessa si placò lentamente e alla fine appoggiò il viso sulla spalla del compagno esalando un debole: «Malfurion...».  
Shandris si ritirò silenziosamente vicino all’ingresso, riparandosi all’ombra degli spalti, in un punto dove nessuno poteva vederla - a meno che non avesse esaminato con attenzione la zona scura attorno a lei. Si accovacciò sul prato e iniziò a pulirsi l’armatura dagli umori di Tyrande, asportandoli con le dita dal metallo e succhiandoli via dalle falangi. Erano buonissimi, più di quanto immaginasse. Tacitamente ringraziò Elune per la sua decisione di indossare un corpetto di piastre sopra la sua tunica delle occasioni speciali.  
Varian sospirò pesantemente.  
«Per fortuna è finita...» disse, poi si allontanò verso le scale che portavano all’ingresso e all’arena, lasciando Jaina e Thrall da soli.  
«Tutto bene?» domandò quest’ultimo alla compagna.  
«Sono sollevata… che sia tutto finito» confessò Jaina a bassa voce «Immagino tu debba andare...» aggiunse in tono mesto.  
Thrall lanciò un’occhiata verso la metà in cui si trovava Garrosh. I capi delle varie fazioni dell’Orda erano intorno a lui e stavano aiutando Malkorok a liberarlo e portarlo via.  
«Mi sembrano in grado di farcela da soli...» commentò lo sciamano «Posso accompagnarti fuori».  
Jaina sorrise e si alzò in piedi in tutta fretta. Thrall si levò a sua volta e le porse il braccio galantemente, quindi si avviarono lentamente verso le scale, approfittando del caos che si era scatenato attorno a loro per andarsene indisturbati.

Giorni dopo la sfida, Garrosh Hellscream era finalmente di nuovo in forma. Il culo non gli doleva più, riusciva a fare più di qualche metro di corsa senza rischiare di svenire e soprattutto aveva ripreso a svegliarsi con l’alzabandiera mattutino, come era sempre stato.  
La sconfitta gli aveva lasciato una cicatrice profonda nell’anima, uno smacco al suo ego che non riusciva ad accettare. Tyrande Whisperwind non poteva passarla liscia. Doveva subire la sua terribile vendetta e morire tra atroci sofferenze per l’onta che gli aveva inflitto.  
L’Orco non avrebbe potuto avere pace finché non avesse vendicato l’affronto subito; così, non appena aveva avuto forze a sufficienza, aveva radunato i suoi guerrieri ad Orgrimmar per partire alla volta di Valtetra. Quell’Elfa della Notte non l’avrebbe avuta vinta facilmente con lui. Avrebbe dovuto soffrire per avere la sua amata foresta. I preparativi avevano richiesto alcuni giorni, ma finalmente l’esercito del Capoguerra era pronto e Garrosh l’avrebbe condotto in marcia attraverso l’intera capitale verso l’ingresso che dava sulla regione di Azshara e poi da lì fino a Valtetra.  
Partirono dalla piazza dinanzi al Mastio Grommash nel giorno prestabilito e i soldati si mossero attraverso Orgrimmar dietro al loro Capoguerra.  
Grunt, cittadini e avventurieri di passaggio si fermarono a guardare la marcia, acclamando il loro Capoguerra. Garrosh si crogiolò nelle grida entusiaste dei suoi sudditi.  
Avanzò con i suoi soldati fino all’ingresso “posteriore” di Orgrimmar, ma qui venne bloccato da un Orco massiccio armato di ascia e vestito da soldato che Garrosh conosceva bene.  
«Saurfang, togliti dai piedi se non vuoi essere schiacciato!» ringhiò Hellscream, serrando i pugni.  
Varok Saurfang rimase fermo dove si trovava, tenendo le mani saldamente strette attorno all’impugnatura della sua arma. Allargò leggermente i piedi per mantenere meglio la sua posizione.  
«Non ti permetterò di invadere Valtetra, Garrosh! Non violerai il trattato stipulato con i Kaldorei dopo la vostra gara!» gridò Varok.  
Il figlio di Grommash digrignò i denti e sollevò Urloatroce, puntando la lama forata verso il suo avversario.  
«Gli Elfi della Notte devono pagare per l’affronto che ho subito! Valtetra sarà mia e anche le sue risorse!» urlò Garrosh.  
«A Nordania te l’avevo detto, Garrosh! Ti avevo detto che ti avrei fermato se ci avessi riportato su un sentiero oscuro!» Varok s’interruppe e sollevò l’ascia per attaccare «Oggi… mantengo quella promessa!».  
Garrosh Hellscream ululò di rabbia e scattò in avanti. Il suo secondo in comando, Malkorok, non ebbe neanche il tempo materiale di riflettere sulla possibilità di agire o meno.  
Il Capoguerra caricò Saurfang a testa bassa, Urloatroce alta sopra la testa. Varok rimase immobile, aspettando il momento giusto per agire.  
Quando Garrosh fu abbastanza vicino, semplicemente spostò la presa sull’ascia e utilizzò il fondo del manico per dare un colpo strategico vicino al gomito del braccio che sosteneva Urloatroce.  
Quest’ultima scivolò dalla presa di Garrosh, che mugghiò furioso. Disarmato, impattò contro il pettorale di Varok con la testa, poi lo ghermì con le braccia per spingerlo a terra.  
Saurfang lasciò la presa sulla sua ascia e si lasciò atterrare; tuttavia, a differenza di Garrosh, che agiva accecato dall’ira, lui era perfettamente lucido. Bloccò un pugno di Hellscream prima che gli arrivasse alla mandibola e gli sferrò un calcio di traverso vicino alla rotula destra.  
Il Capoguerra gemette di dolore sentendo lo schianto dell’osso e continuò con frenesia ancora maggiore a cercare di colpire Varok.  
Saurfang da parte sua evitò facilmente i suoi colpi ciechi per poi contrattaccare con un pugno sotto la mandibola, dato con tale forza che Garrosh fu scaraventato all’indietro.  
Entrambi i combattenti si rialzarono, ma l’Orco Mag’har riuscì a malapena ad alzarsi su un ginocchio a causa del colpo di Varok. Strisciò verso Urloatroce e riuscì a stringere l’impugnatura prima che l’ombra di Saurfang lo sommergesse.  
Garrosh si girò verso il suo nemico, rotolando supino nella terra rossa e calda di Orgrimmar.  
«Per la tua vittoriosa campagna a Nordania, e per la gloria che hai portato al tempo all’Orda, ti concederò di morire con la tua arma in mano… nonostante le tue disonorevoli azioni da Capoguerra» esclamò Varok.  
Garrosh lo guardò con odio e rabbia. Non poteva essere finita. Lui era il figlio di Grommash Hellscream, non poteva essere sconfitto così!  
Dopo un istante si spinse seduto facendo perno sul sedere e leva sulla gamba sana, sollevando Urloatroce e tracciando un arco con l’obiettivo di colpire l’addome di Varok.  
Quest’ultimo non era un veterano di ben tre guerre per niente. Nonostante l’età avanzata, i suoi riflessi erano ancora fulminei come nei suoi anni migliori.  
Con un movimento così veloce che quasi i soldati spettatori non se ne accorsero, Saurfang abbatté la sua ascia sul cranio rasato del Capoguerra dell’Orda, aprendolo in due metà. Il sangue spruzzò tutt’attorno e quando Varok rimosse l’ascia continuò a gocciolare sul cadavere del figlio di Grommash, che si accasciò senza vita a terra, sollevando una nube di polvere.  
Saurfang rimase a guardare Garrosh, riempiendosi gli occhi stanchi di quella visione orrenda. Voleva ricordare per tutta la vita ciò che aveva fatto, specialmente perché era convinto di aver agito per il meglio e per la salvezza del futuro dell’Orda.  
«Che gli Antenati possano accoglierti e donarti la pace che non sei riuscito a trovare in vita...» mormorò prima di alzare lo sguardo verso i soldati di fronte a lui «Tornate ai vostri avamposti! Non ci sarà nessuna guerra. Valtetra è territorio degli Elfi della Notte adesso!».  
I guerrieri esitarono: non potevano contraddire un ordine diretto di un loro superiore, _specialmente_ se si trattava del Gran Supremo Varok Saurfang.  
«TRADITORE!».  
Un Orco si staccò dalla massa brandendo un’ascia. Malkorok corse verso Saurfang con l’espressione di chi era rimasto profondamente sconvolto da un trauma e contemporaneamente la furia cieca e violenta di chi tentava di vendicare una perdita personale.  
Il Gran Supremo lo vide arrivare e molto serenamente levò la sua ascia da guerra e la mulinò disegnando un cerchio parallelo al terreno all’altezza del collo del suo aggressore. Tracciò un arco di sangue nell’aria e la testa di Malkorok venne recisa di netto, rotolando a pochi metri dal corpo decapitato, che si afflosciò sui resti di Garrosh. E così avevano trovato insieme la loro fine il peggiore Capoguerra dell’Orda e il suo più leale seguace.  
Nessuno degli altri soldati parlò o si fece avanti per andare incontro alla triste fine dei due Orchi.  
Saurfang sospirò pesantemente, quindi disse: «Qualcuno di voi vada ad avvertire Eitrigg al Mastio Grommash. Ditegli che Garrosh è morto. Ditegli che l’ho ucciso io».  
Qualcuno dei presenti si staccò dal gruppo per eseguire l’ordine. Agli altri Varok disse: «Thrall è impegnato con il Cataclisma e dovrà rimanere lontano ancora per qualche tempo, ma il vero Capoguerra dell’Orda è lui e qualcuno dovrà prendere il comando degli Orchi fino al suo ritorno».  
Ciò detto, Varok prese la strada che conduceva al Mastio Grommash, lentamente e come se sulle sue spalle gravasse tutto il peso del mondo. I soldati fecero ala al suo passaggio e dopo poco dalle fila di guerrieri si levò un grido che divenne sempre più forte: «Saurfang! Saurfang! Saurfang!».  
Varok non diede loro peso: doveva andare incontro ad Eitrigg, che sicuramente si sarebbe precipitato a vedere cosa era successo. Non temeva le conseguenze delle sue azioni.

Il Cataclisma e i problemi ad esso correlati interessarono le popolazioni di Azeroth per i mesi successivi alla disfatta di Garrosh alle porte di Orgrimmar.  
Eitrigg si era consultato con gli altri leader dell’Orda e con Thrall e alla fine avevano tutti convenuto che Varok Saurfang sarebbe stato la scelta migliore come provvisorio capo degli Orchi, e la carica di Capoguerra dell’Orda rimase vacante fino a che Thrall, con l’aiuto degli Aspetti, non abbatté Deathwing nella battaglia tenutasi tra la torre della Lega dei Draghi e il Maelstrom.  
Lo sciamano più famoso di Azeroth fece allora ritorno a casa, lasciando agli sciamani del Circolo della Terra l’incarico - molto più semplice adesso che Deathwing era stato tolto di mezzo - di finire di placare gli elementi. Aggra - l’Orchessa che l’aveva accompagnato nel suo rito di passaggio a Nagrand nelle Terre Esterne e che l’aveva poi seguito su Azeroth - cercò di dissuaderlo dal fare ritorno così presto tra i suoi simili, ma Thrall sentiva che il suo posto era di nuovo Orgrimmar. Dopo Garrosh, l’Orda aveva bisogno di lui. Doveva ripristinare quell’ordine che il suo avventato e irascibile successore era riuscito a sovvertire con tanta facilità.  
Riprese il suo vecchio ruolo di Capoguerra dell’Orda e, in virtù della pace che dichiarò pubblicamente di voler raggiungere tra Orda e Alleanza, decise che era giunta l’ora di rivelare la verità riguardo la sua vecchia relazione con Jaina Proudmoore.  
La confessione scatenò un putiferio tra i membri dell’Orda che solo grazie al supporto di Eitrigg, Vol’jin e Baine lo sciamano riuscì a domare. Anche Jaina subì la sua buona parte di infamanti accuse da parte dei capi dell’Alleanza, ma alla fine la situazione si placò anche su quel versante. Varian Wrynn arrivò addirittura a giudicare scherzosamente Thrall “degno di una diplomatica visionaria fanatica della pace” come Jaina.  
Theramore divenne una specie di “terra franca” tra Orda e Alleanza e in men che non si dica Thrall convolò a nozze con Jaina, la quale rimase anche rapidamente incinta del Capoguerra.  
La pace duratura e vera che con Garrosh Hellscream sembrava ormai per sempre irraggiungibile ora era di fatto ad un passo dall’essere conseguita grazie all’unione tra la Dama di Theramore e il Salvatore di Azeroth. A quel punto il problema di chi avesse o meno il controllo della regione di Valtetra divenne solo un ricordo sbiadito nel tempo.


End file.
